


the first to call

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [40]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lovers to exes - Freeform, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: wherein, on is birthday, osamu remembers, listens, and, most of all, wishes.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 31





	the first to call

Osamu _remembers_.

He remembers the thud of your footsteps, a scream tearing through your lungs as you barely say hello to his parents. He rolls his eyes, trying to quell the excited twitter of his heart in his chest.

His door is thrown open in a flourish, and for a moment, he locks eyes with you: eyes frantic and uniform in haphazard function. Within a moment, your bag is left on the foot of the doorway. You leap, sending both of you flying onto his bed, all the wind knocked out of him.

His brother hears the commotion, and before Osamu could even tell him no, the twin flops onto the bed with you. The room is filled to the brim with prepubescent laughter, uncaring of the pressures of the world.

As it dies down, you poke your head from underneath the sheets, eye bright with delight. “Happy birthday!” you scream, grabbing the Atsumu and placing a loud kiss on his cheek. The twin smirked, reciprocating the kiss with his own before you push him off, latching onto Osamu.

The kiss you leave on his cheek is no different from his brother’s, but it little to stop the butterflies raging in his chest.

It was only then did the twins realize that you, in all your laziness, had managed to get your ass up in time to catch them while they were still preparing for class. Atsumu is the one to point this out, and you answer with a nonchalance that made their appreciation for you soar.

“I wanted to be the first to tell you guys.”

Osamu _listens_.

He listens to your groggy voice as you barely have the energy to stay awake during the call. He knows it’s you, not by the name on the caller ID, but on the buzz of that electric fan you brought along with you to uni because you couldn’t sleep without its noise. He knows it’s you because of the soft groan that leaves your mouth when you realize for the second time you almost fell asleep during the call.

“You know there are other ways to tell me, you know?”

You mumble a shut up, one eye cracking open just to check the clock. You whisper, and he catches the countdown. Three seconds, and he can legally consume the bottle of beer the two of you sneaked into his dorm. Two seconds, and he’ll turn into an adult in the eyes of law.

One second, he’ll tell you he loves you.

“Happy birthday, ‘Samu. I love you.”

His eyes shoot open, heart sputtering and restarting as he tried to process what just happened. It wasn’t that you haven’t said that to him, of course you had — but he knew you all to well to know that this was in a different tone.

Or maybe he’s overthinking it, he doesn’t know — and he’s got no way of knowing because all he could hear is the soft snores from the other line. He closes his eyes, and falls asleep with a smile.

The next morning, he doesn’t even have the heart to tell his brother you scheduled a text message for the faux blond.

Osamu... _wishes_.

It’s 11:48PM on October 4th, and he wishes that things turned out differently.

He doesn’t remember the first time you entered his life for it felt like you had been there from the start. You held his hand the first time he took his flu shot. You cried with him when he broke his tooth. You kissed the pain away from the scratches and ensured the the twins made up before you left to go home.

Home had been, for the longest time, always you.

He remembers when he started going out with you —how everything felt so natural. Every brush of his hand across yours was a reminder of your affection, every gaze met through a crowded room holding a secret only your souls could decipher.

Osamu listens, and for the first time, is met with the hollow silence.

Now, Osamu knows.

He knows that there is now a line between the years and an ocean between the two of you.

Then, he had you.

Now, he didn’t.

There, he held you.

Here, he couldn’t.

So as the clock strikes 11:59PM, a minute before his age reaches the end of the calendar, Miya Osamu _wishes_.


End file.
